


the day's just started and the night is old (drabble fic)

by Peruse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: Various drabbles I've created for discord that don't deserve their own ficsCh.1: Sora, Kairi, and Riku (fluff)Ch.2: Sora and Riku (Soriku)





	1. Pocket Full of Sunshine (Riku, Sora, Kairi - Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing quick fics on discord for one reason for another, most of them aren't worth posting on their own. So I'm gonna throw them here. Each chapter will be marked with the characters and type of fic -as well as triggers/nsfw/etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku (fluff). It can be soriku or sorikai if you'd like.

When he was younger, Riku _hated_ Sunshine pops.  Whenever he was asked about it, it was because they were cold; or sticky; he didn’t like papaya; only tourists ate Sunshine pops; ice cream was for _babies_ or a million other reasons. It had caused more than a few arguments between himself and Sora who staunchly refused to believe that Riku _hated_ his ‘former’ favorite ice cream. Sora just thought that Riku was just trying to tease him and Riku was upset that Sora wouldn’t listen to him.

It was only in the calm, comfort of his room that Riku could admit that he did like papaya and he liked how cold the ice cream was on the beach, and that ocean water was really good at cleaning up his sticky fingers. Tourists ate Sunshine pops, but everyone did; everyone including _Kairi_. Sora’s new _best friend_.

It wasn’t that he and Sora walked to school together anymore, but him, Sora, and _Kairi_. It wasn’t that they had _their_ secret place, but now it was _hers_ too. When they got ice cream, it wasn’t Sora getting a Pepper cone and Riku getting a Sunshine pop, it was Kairi _and_ Riku getting Sunshine pops. And Riku _hated_ it. He hated those stupid Sunshine pops and their stupid name, and the dumb tourists, and that stupid yellow color, and Kairi’s stupid drawings, and the back of Sora’s stupid head when he was turned away smiling at _Kairi_. Sometimes Riku felt just _filled_ with rage and eventually, Sora stopped asking why he got Wave cones instead.

______

“-in forever! Riku? Riku!” Riku’s head lolled to the left at the sound of Sora’s voice, his thoughts were still hazy, but always hyper-aware of Sora’s voice; even more when it was Riku’s own name. Judging by the sky, Sora hadn’t been gone long, Kairi was still in her uniform; she hadn’t even changed. At Riku’s response, Sora lit up and only Kairi’s look stopped him from breaking into a run and leaving her on the street. However, the minute their shoes left the pavement and hit the ground, Sora was gone; cheerfully ignoring Kairi’s put-out huff and missing her impolite expression. Riku laughed and Kairi gave him a smug grin in response. Sora came to a stop with easy resistance and pushed out his hand.  
  
“Here.”

Riku raised an eyebrow and stared at his best friend who proudly held out a wrapped ice cream judging by the size it was a popsicle; so not their usuals either. Sora only had one, likely he wanted to share and Riku immediately debated the best way to bury his half in the sand. At Sora’s impatient expression, Riku took the treat and held it stiffly, not bothering to hide his smirk at Sora’s responding expression.

“Are you two done?” Kairi accused, primly sitting down next to Riku. Her shoes and socks were gone, likely politely wrapped up and safe on the pavement, her free hand was holding her own wrapped ice cream. Sora gave an annoyed sound and plopped down next to them, Riku took the opportunity to open the wrapper. It was bright yellow with a hint of deep orange mixed in, andhe could see the bits of papaya. Riku’s eyes darted to Kairi’s own ice cream and he stared at the same yellow, hers was a bit more orange, but it was still unmistakable

Sora grinned, leaning back on one hand.

“We found someone down the road selling them, I haven’t had a Sunshine pop in forever! You always told me you hated them when we were kids, but I know you were always lying.” Riku laughed, for all he did wrong - _so much he did wrong_ , the one grudge Sora kept was over ice cream. But, for Riku it was never was about ice cream was it?

Riku grabbed at the rest of the wrapper and tucked it into his pocket. Even with the hot sun, he felt the coldness in his palm and he could already feel the sugar sticking to his skin. Kairi snorted at Sora’s comment and Sora immediately turned towards her, reaching out to rip off the second pop for himself. Riku threw his head back in a deep laugh as Kairi licked down one popsicle and immediately stuck the other one in her mouth and cheerfully hummed at Sora.

Sora’s face fell and he turned his attention back to Riku. Riku grinned at his best friend as the sugar dripped across his fingers and down his wrist.

“Nah, I always loved them.” With that, Riku shoved both sticks into his mouth and he could barely feel the burning of his teeth over Sora’s loud yell.

“ _Riku!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count: 784 words  
> Total: 784 words


	2. Astral Projecting (Sora, Riku - Soriku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Sora and Riku (romance) and a special, uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt Naty

Sora was warm under his hand; a solid weight of sunlight that warmed Riku down to his very heart. It was soaked in comfort, a gentle warmth that intertwined itself against the older boy; his very self, with a soft, perfect ease that spoke of comfort and familiarity that beckoned him for more. And Riku responded with a yearning simplicity; the touch of a parched man as he offered more of himself, the essence of his being - of his heart, to Sora. Something in his mind unlocked with the echo of sleep and Riku groaned against tan skin.

The world burst into light and resounded in a relief of colors with Sora burning a path of gold in Riku's eyes; luxurious and blinding, a raft of stability in a swirl of pinks and yellows. Sora’s fingers were featherlight, dragging across his skin and dripping in luster and splendor and Riku breathed in the life that was Sora

He felt those fingers leave his skin, their previous path burning and heady with promise, and reach behind him. They brushed something that was solid as a cloud, as existent as a dream, and Riku melted; tension lost to Sora's fingers.

Under him, he gazed into blue eyes; the color of the sky, the color of Riku's world. The older boy gave a shuddering breath. Sora’s cheeks were tinted red and Riku wasn’t sure of anything but Sora’s soft smile. The younger boy licked his lips, his eyes heady and indescribable, his hand still stretched out behind the Master. Riku's head ducked down and Sora’s face arched up.

"Riku I've been lookin’ all over fo-Oh gosh! Sorry! Am I interrupting something!?"

Riku froze and the world flashed back to blinding colors and the blaring tones of sunset. His head jolted to the left, something soft brushed his cheek but he just stared at the intruder. 

Micky was standing next to them, barely two feet away. His very form was glowing and transparent, an illusion; some form of astral projection or something. Uncharitably, Riku didn't really care.

"Yes" Sora's voice was rough and his hand was clenched in a fist behind Riku's back. The King's expression turned even more awkward and he coughed; looking everywhere but Sora and Riku.

"Well, uh, Gosh. Sora, I'm sorry about that -uh Master Yen Sid was wantin' Riku, y'know? Some uh, y’know, Master stuff and uh-I ah.” Micky trailed off. There was a long moment of silence where the boys stared at the King, who didn’t seem to know where to look, before Riku pushed himself up, nudging Sora's knees off his own. His hand lingered for a long moment, trailing down Sora's side before he turned to the King.

"Uh, yea. Yes. I'll be there in a minute."

His fellow Master nodded and Riku barely saw the relief in his eyes before the King disappeared in a fractal of glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count: 483 words  
> Total: 1267 words


End file.
